Beginning of the End
by Angel Demoness
Summary: This is what *really* happened down at the ministry of magic to Sirius Black.


Sirius Black lay on the hard, cold floor of the ministry of magic, trying for a second to remember what happened to him. He lay in silent thought for a couple of seconds until he heard a scream and then an evil laugh.  
"Harry!" he thought, "Bellatrix Lestrange." He went over the memory slowly in his head. Bellatrix and him dueling. He shouts "Come on! You can do better than that!" as she forces him down into another room. She mutters something as he instinctively puts up a shield of magic. Her spell breaks through and he crumples to the floor, the ministry walls fading to nothingness.  
Sirius sat listening to the events going on right beyond the doorway, wishing he could go out and rejoin the fight. Harry, he was glad to hear, seemed to be triumphing. Triumphing but at the same time very troubled. Oh gosh, Sirius thought with a start, he thinks I'm dead! He tried to get up but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get up, couldn't even move. He tried to shout but nothing would come out. The room faded into darkness yet again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry couldn't think straight. His mind was a mix of emotions- hatred, sadness, anger, and a few other he couldn't even name. All he could think was that his godfather, his father's best friend, was dead. He couldn't help but feel that nobody would understand his pain so even when Ron called out to him, he didn't respond and instead, pretended to be asleep. He'd rather be alone with his thoughts.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at the ministry, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and a barrage of aurors were leading about 5 dementors down the hallway, occasionally blasting a few patronuses to keep them in line. Dumbledore and Fudge led the way in silence, as Dumbledore figured Fudge needed time to think things over. He had been thwarted by Voldemort and his followers despite Dumbledore and Harry's persistent cries of his return.  
As they reached the door Fudge turned and looked at Dumbledore.  
"Is it safe, Albus?" he asked.  
"They are all bound and ready for us to come take them away," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "and none are armed."  
Fudge slowly opened the door and he and Dumbledore walked in alone.  
"Albus?" asked Fudge.  
Standing there in front of him, staring at the door, was Peter Pettigrew.  
"Ah," said Dumbledore, a smile growing on his face, "so you've decided to show yourself."  
"I.but.no." squeaked Peter as he attempted to transform.  
"I don't think so!" boomed Dumbledore, sending a spell at Peter to force him back to his human state. Then, before Peter could change again, Dumbledore said another spell to "freeze" Pettigrew's transforming ability and chained him. Meanwhile, Fudge was standing nearby, staring.  
"What does this mean?" he asked.  
"I will explain it all later. For now we need to get these death eaters to Azkaban!" Dumbledore nodded to Moody who led everyone out except Peter with the dementors.  
* * * * *  
  
After the death eaters had cleared out, Dumbledore turned to Fudge.  
"Now," he said slowly, "the story."  
"Yes Albus?" Fudge replied with a very curious expression.  
"Well now, where to begin?"  
"Maybe with why Peter Pettigrew is still alive?"  
"Ah, so you stuck by it having been Sirius Black to kill all those people almost 16 years ago, I see. Well, no, it was Peter. He faked his own death but not before he could shoot out a curse strong enough to kill 12 people and make it seem as though Sirius were the killer."  
"But how did he fake his death Albus?"  
"This was really quite brilliant of him, you see he has always been an animagus. A rat, like you saw. Well, it just so happened that Sirius cornered him over a water drain. All Peter did was chop off his own finger before he transformed and it was as though he got caught in the curse. Then he just hopped down the sewer."  
Fudge looked deep in thought for a moment. "And you know where Sirius is, then?"  
Dumbledore's cheerful expression saddened. "He was killed in a duel by Bellatrix Lestrange, while helping us fight with all the death eaters."  
Peter suddenly let out a loud squeak.  
"Yes Peter?" asked Dumbledore, turning to face him  
"No, nothing."  
"Do not try to transform Peter. It will not work. Moody will be coming back for you soon with 2 dementors to excort you to Akzaban."  
"Albus? You knew he would be here, didn't you?" asked Fudge.  
"Yes, well I knew Peter would have come along for the fight, even if he stayed a rat the whole time. Then when Tom escaped and left all those other death eaters, I knew that he would not have taken Peter with him. I've already asked Moody to come back after he's taken all the others to Azkaban. We had to sort some things out first."  
Fudge looked puzzled for a moment but it passed.  
"Here with the dementors," said a gruff voice from the doorway.  
Fudge pointed to Peter, "Take him away."  
"Did you even check for more?" asked Moody, "You had time while I was gone to look around for astray ones and you did not."  
Dumbledore smiled as Moody went on.  
"There could be one hiding in a corner, behind a wall, under a rock!"  
"We will take care of it," smiled Dumbledore, "Come Fudge, we need to look for hiding death eaters."  
  
* * * * *  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Sirius couldn't move, couldn't talk. He didn't know what Bellatrix did to him but he figured that at this point he must be lucky to be alive. He could vaguely hear Fudge and Dumbledore talking from beyond the doorway and from the sound of it, Peter had shown himself to the minister of magic himself, proving Sirius's innocence.  
Great, he thought to himself, I'm a free man finally and I can't even move. I have to get to Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was still sprawled on his bed when Ron walked in.  
"Harry, we're all worried about you. I think Ginny's going to cry soon if you don' t come down," he said.  
Harry smiled a little. No matter how sad he was he realized he only had a short while until he had to come back with the Dursleys. He thought back with a pang to his 3rd year, when he'd thought for a short while that he'd be able to move in with Sirius, his godfather.  
"Fine, I'll come."  
They walked down together to the common room where Harry saw Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus. Harry groaned inwardly. He had wanted to spend time with his 3 closest friends.  
Seamus was the first to speak. "I know you'd probably rather be alone or just with your good friends but I wanted to apologize. I know I already did but I didn't listen to your side of the story- just went along with my mum and that was wrong. So I'm sorry."  
"That's ok, Seamus." said Harry.  
"Thanks then I'll leave now." And Seamus turned around with a wave and walked out of the portrait hole. Harry sighed as Neville stood up.  
"Harry. Ron told me that you knew about my parents before you saw us at the hospital so thank you for not telling anyone." Then he silently got up to leave. Just before he reached the portrait hole he turned around again, "and Harry? Thanks for teaching me Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's helped." Then, he turned back around and left.  
Harry looked at his 3 best friends. Nobody spoke until Ginny broke the silence.  
"Let's go outside," she said, "it's so nice out and we need to have some fun time, you know?"  
Harry stood up in silent agreement and the others followed him out of the portrait hole to the outside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dumbledore and Fudge wandered around, looking for stray death eaters but finding none. Dumbledore approached a dark doorway and began to enter. Sirius heard the approach but could do nothing but lay there.  
Dumbledore took out his wand and whispered lumos. The small room lit up as he took another step. Dumbledore thought he saw a figure but couldn't be sure. He took a couple more slow, deliberate steps. It looks like a man, he thought.  
"Oh my goodness! Cornelius! Come here please!" called Dumbledore. He put down his wand, still lit, and kneeled next to the figure and let out a slight gasp. Slowly, a shadow appeared over the person and Fudge whispered, "Is it him?"  
"Yes," answered Dumbledore solemnly. He felt Sirius's wrist, "He has a pulse. Quick, lead the way to St. Mungo's." He picked up his wand and conjured up a stretcher underneath Sirius. He looked Sirius deliberately in the eye, "Don't worry, Sirius."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked side by side down past the great hall. This was a bad idea, thought Ginny, watching all the stares people were giving Harry. She knew he wanted to stay strong but the whispers were getting to him. She tried to fight the urge to grab his hand but gave up. Harry looked up with a surprised smile.  
"Next year is going to really suck," said Harry, "and I thought this year was bad with all the stares."  
Hermione smiled sympathetically and Ginny squeezed his had reassuringly.  
"We'll be here for you," said Ginny, smiling brightly. Harry managed a smile back. Suddenly however the smile disappeared and he was back to his brooding self.  
The 4 of them walked together out the door and went to sit down. Harry looked around sadly, and then smiled.  
"What Harry?" asked Ron.  
"It's nothing, really. Just that you know I saw Snape's memory of my dad, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail? Well we're sitting in almost the same spot, in almost the same positions too."  
"Oh Harry." began Hermione sadly.  
Harry shook his head before she could finish. "Let's go back inside."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fudge and Dumbledore entered St. Mungo's with Sirius floating ahead of them. Dumbledore had already put a disillusionment charm on Sirius, because while he and Fudge knew of his innocence, the majority of the wizarding world did not.  
"What's your malady, ma'am?" the witch asked Sirius once they'd rushed in, "Ma'am?"  
Fudge cut in. "We don't know what happened. It was a death eater."  
She nodded, "4th floor."  
They walked up to the 4th floor and while Fudge expected to get many stares, none came. Sirius was admitted to a room and given a healer at once. Dumbledore magiced Sirius in and he and Fudge began to follow.  
"No!" came the voice of the healer, "we need to see what is wrong. No outside forces."  
Dumbledore looked disturbed. He was obviously deciding what to do. The healer would get a shock if he went in and saw Sirius Black, the escaped prisoner, but they couldn't exactly waste time.  
Fudge cut in, "Sir we need to explain something to you first."  
The healer was obviously disturbed but what could he do? This was the minister of magic. He bowed Dumbledore and Fudge into the room.  
"These walls are soundproof, I pressume?" Began Dumbledore.  
"Yes, sir," answered the healer.  
"Very well. This man.er.woman has a disillusionment charm on her. You need to be prepared to see who this really is and understand that this person is innocent. Both Fudge and I know that."  
The healer was flabbergasted, "I.I.Yes, I understand."  
Fudge nodded and Dumbledore removed the charm. The healer screamed.  
"Fudge?" he asked.  
""The man is innocent. Carry on."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius couldn't believe it. Fudge, of all people, was defending him, protecting him, saving his life even. He could've hugged Dumbledore and Fudge right there if he could move. But in reality, all he could do was stare at the ceiling as the sound of Fudge and Dumbledore's footsteps grew fainter and fainter and the healer began his work. The room faded slowly into darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dumbledore and Fudge sat in silence for almost an hour and a half, just waiting. Slowly, the healer opened the door and walked out of the room.  
"It is a wonder this man is alive," he said, "once he is revived we must ask him how exactly he survived."  
Dumbledore smiled. Fudge still looked worried however.  
"What curse was used against him?" he asked.  
The healer sighed, "Dark and powerful magic. Nothing I've ever seen before. It's a wonder we could find a way to revive him without knowing the source."  
Fudge looked worried, "Albus.do you think that."  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I do. They were in the ministry of magic and all. I have no doubt that Tom would have taken advantage of that and taught his closest followers the spells and curses locked up in there."  
Fudge just shook his head. "But it was blocked? Then-?"  
"He will be fine," broke in the healer.  
Dumbledore suddenly looked up, "I have to tell Harry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the empty common room. Everyone else was outside enjoying the bright sun and good weather. They were sitting there when a loud tap came from the window. Ron got up and opened the window, letting in a large brown owl.  
"Who're you here for?" asked Ron, looking at the parchment tied to the owl's leg. He looked up, "Harry."  
Harry, who'd had his head down, lost in his own thoughts, glanced up. "Maybe it's from Hagrid," he said sadly, getting up to retrieve the paper from Ron. He unfolded the letter and glanced at it.  
"We have to go to St. Mungo's."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius opened his eyes and looked around. He was completely alone. Alone and yet.not. Suddenly he remembered, realized where he was. Fudge. Dumbledore, he thought. He sat upright in bed, "Harry?" he called aloud. Bringing in a shocked Fudge.  
"Sirius!" Fudge exclaimed as though he was greeting an old friend.  
"Hello sir," nodded Sirius, "Where is my godson?"  
"He is on his way, Sirius," said Dumbledore, just walking in, "I have just notified him by owl that you are alive and well at St. Mungo's. Professor McGonagal will make sure he gets here."  
"Thank you."  
"Er.sir?" asked Fudge, speaking to Sirius.  
Sirius grinned, "Yes?"  
"I'd just like to tell you that while you were asleep, all charges against you were cleared."  
"Thank you, sir. I'm glad."  
Dumbledore looked over at Sirius and smiled. A slight tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed their way into St. Mungo's. When they reached the witch who was directing people onto their way, it occurred to Harry that he didn't know whom to ask for.  
"We're here to see.er.Snuffles?" he said hesitantly.  
"The witch checked her list. "No Snuffles here sweetie," she said.  
"OK, well.er."  
"HARRY!" boomed a loud voice. Harry looked up to see Fudge walked towards them.  
"Come on. This way Harry, everyone!"  
Harry looked at the other 3 and shrugged. They followed Fudge through the lobby. Hermione broke the silence.  
"Mr. Fudge?" she asked, "do you.er.know?"  
"Yes, dear, I know about Sirius. It will be announced to the rest of the wizarding world tomorrow morning."  
"How do you think people will react, sir?" asked Ginny innocently.  
Fudge sighed. "In whatever way they wish," he replied.  
They made their way quickly to the 4th floor.  
"Ah, yes, here we are. Harry you go in first. Speak to your godfather," said Fudge.  
Harry looked at Fudge and nodded. He walked into the room and looked at Sirius. He reminded Harry more like the man he was when Harry first met him, messy, gaunt, and disheveled.  
Sirius's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Harry's footsteps.  
"Harry!" he yelled, "I'd get up but I can't really move still."  
Harry laughed, fighting to hide his tears.  
"Listen," Sirius went on, grinning a huge grin, "I talked to Dumbledore about it and -well- he reckons you'll be able to move in with me this summer!"  
Harry couldn't keep it all in anymore and the tears just came.  
"Everyone will be able to come and visit!" Sirius continued, getting more and more excited with every word, "Harry- I don't have to hide anymore! I'm a free man!"  
"I know! Sirius, I know!" Harry said through his tears.  
"Harry." said Sirius softly, "Come here!"  
They hugged emotionally for a while. When they broke apart, Harry began talking.  
"I thought you were dead, Sirius. We all did."  
"Hey! But I' not! No worries!" Sirius smiled.  
Harry laughed, "but Sirius, what happened down there at the ministry?"  
Sirius nodded, "I guess I should tell everyone that. Are you ready to call them all in?"  
Harry looked Sirius in the eye and nodded. He dried his eyes and went out to the hallway to call everyone in. Fudge and Dumbledore started to stay behind but Harry shook his head, "He wants to tell us all something."  
Everyone gathered in Sirius's room and Harry walked to the front. Sirius sat up and began.  
"Well, you all know about the big ol' battle in the ministry, of course." Everyone nodded. "Ok, well I was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, who also happens to be my cousin. To get the full picture I need to tell you about one day when I was walking past my mum's portrait. I heard Kreacher talking to her about some curse. An evil one that only the Dark Lord knows. It was called cor abigerus. Apparently Kreacher stayed in touch with my dear old cousin and when she told him about it he felt the need to tell mum about this curse that is worse than death. He obviously hadn't counted on me hearing."  
"But what does the cor abigerus do?" asked Hermione, filled with curiosity.  
"Same thing as a dementor's kiss," Sirius replied sadly. "So anyway, when I heard this I immediately thought of a spell James discovered our 7th year. It was a block. A shield. It would disintegrate most spells before they could reach you. Well when she used the cor abigerus against me I attempted to use this shield. While it didn't work, it still blocked the main part of the spell from me. However it left me mute and motionless until Dumbledore and Fudge brought me here."  
Harry was speechless. Discovered.?  
"Wait a minute," said Hermione suddenly, "you say James discovered the spell. Do you mean like in a book? Why isn't it more widely known?"  
"No Hermione, he was just showing off, playing with his wand and all. All of a sudden a weird shield came out of the wand. We tested it out and discovered it blocked most basic spells. Now we know it protects against bigger ones too if it's strong enough. We never told anyone about it."  
Fudge stared at Sirius, "Do you know how much gold he could have made, turning in that spell?"  
"Of course we knew! But it was our spell. We were only 18. Do with it you want, now Fudge. Now that I know what a lifesaver it is."  
Dumbledore smiled and told everyone to get out, "Sirius needs to rest."  
Harry looked back as Dumbledore ushered them out just in time to Sirius give him a little wink.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to go up to the tearoom. They went and sat at a table and began talking immediately. Harry looked happier than he had looked in ages.  
"You guys!" he said happily, "I'm moving in with Sirius!"  
Ginny grinned at him, "That's great, Harry!"  
"And guess what? You all get to visit! Well, Ron and Ginny I expect you'll be over a lot for the Order and all but Hermione you can come to!"  
Everyone smiled.  
"Hello, Harry," said a voice to Harry's left. He looked.  
"Professor Lupin!" they all yelled.  
"I heard about you moving in. That's great. Sirius will not be able to leave for another week or so, which means I will come with you to explain to the muggles."  
"Oh gosh! That's right! We leave tomorrow," sighed Hermione, "Can you believe we've finished the O.W.L.S. already? I can't believe we don't get the results until July!"  
Ron glared at her, "Enough about school!"  
Harry ignored their bickering and looked up to see Dumbledore heading their way.  
"Harry. Sirius is asleep now so I'd advise you all to go back to Hogwarts now. I will stay here and if you need anything send an owl. Remus will meet you tomorrow on the train to talk to the Dursleys."  
They all got up and made their way out of the hospital, Harry and Ginny hand in hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and for once he couldn't wait to get on the train home. He hopped out of bed and began to do some last minute packing. When the time finally came to board the train Harry felt ready to explode.  
Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefects' car first so Harry and Ginny went to find Lupin. They found him easily- he had his head sticking out at them from one of the first compartments.  
"Hello Professor!" said Harry.  
"Look Harry, you are going to moving in. I should think you should call me Remus," he replied.  
Harry smiled. "OK," he said.  
Harry and Ginny sat down side by side and began to talk. When the trolley came Harry got a bunch of sweets and they began to stuff themselves with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and chocolate frogs. Soon after, Ron and Hermione came in.  
"Hi professor Lupin," said Hermione cheerfully.  
Lupin smiled, "Remus please."  
The 5 of them sat and talked until Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder and Ron and Hermione were asleep on top of each other.  
"So, Harry? How shall we approach these muggles of yours?" asked Lupin.  
Harry laughed, "Carefully. Although I expect they'll be glad to see me go."  
Lupin smiled, "I suppose you will be glad to be rid of them too?"  
"Well, I know they raised me and all but it's hard to be grateful for a closet for a bedroom and clothes that were 10 sizes too big."  
"Yes, I see."  
Their conversation ended then, when Lupin began to nod off to sleep leaving nothing for Harry to do but the same.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry yawned and sat up as the other 4 around him did the same.  
"Ready Harry?" asked Lupin, spotting the Dursleys through the window.  
  
Harry nodded. They all joined in the rush to get off the train. As AHrry headed over to the Dursleys Ginny stopped him and smiled.  
"Good luck," she said.  
Harry felt much better as he followed Lupin to the where the Dursleys stood.  
"This is my teacher, professor Lupin," said Harry, "and he'd like to talk to you."  
Vernon Dursley looked at Lupin wearily as Lupin stuck out his hand for a shake. Vernon stared at Lupin's outstretched hand and grunted, while Petunia and Dudley each took a few steps back.  
"Anyway, I'm sure Harry has mentioned his godfather?"  
Vernon grunted again, this time with a slight look of fear in his eyes. He obviously remembered Harry's godfather- the escaped prisoner and madman.  
"Well," continued Lupin, "he has been cleared of all charges against him and would like Harry to come live with him."  
Vernon looked up hopefully, "and why didn't he come himself?"  
"I am afraid he is in the hospital right now. He should be back out within a week or 2."  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley exchanged a look. Vernon turned back to Lupin, "I won't pay any money for him once you've got him."  
"That won't be necessary."  
By this point, Vernon was looking ecstatic, "All right then," he said, "We'll just be off if there is nothing else."  
"No, that's all."  
Harry stopped him, "Good-bye Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia. See ya Big D!" He gave a little wave and turned around to follow as Lupin led the way out. Harry turned around a little as they neared the exit. What he saw amazed him- Vernon was grunting away dragging Dudley behind him. Petunia, however, was standing there, watching as Harry left.  
Maybe Fudge was right, thought Harry, maybe she does love me.deep down. And with that he turned back around and followed Lupin to what was looking to be a great summer. 


End file.
